Demasiado hot
by Dead dreams and Broken hearts
Summary: Bienvenidos a Mallorca, tendrán un abrasador día bajo el sol, podrán pelarse cual gamba cocida y… podrán marcharse de la playa con una erecci, vamos eso. /one-shot corto/


**Summary: Bienvenidos a Mallorca, tendrán un abrasador día bajo el sol, podrán pelarse cual gamba cocida y… podrán marcharse de la playa con una erecci, vamos eso.**

 **Advertencias: Nombres humanos. Drabble. Punto de vista de Arthur, más o menos.**

 **Hola vuelvo con un drabble veraniego (será porque no he tenido vacaciones, pobre de mí). Es un intento frustrado de hacer algo de humor, porque normalmente soy de romance/drama y me ha quedado bastante caca, pero bueno por contribuir a mi pareja favorita que no quede. Eso sí a la próxima vuelvo al romance/drama xD.**

 **¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

 _ **Demasiado hot**_

Cuarenta grados, ni más ni menos. El sol se había empeñado ese día en asfixiar la isla de Mallorca, la brisa marina solo era un tórrido aire caliente que te secaba las fosas nasales y te dejaba extenuado con solo mover un dedo. Y él no iba a moverlo, no señor.

La idea de abandonar su querido hotel -con aire acondicionado y té frío incluido- había sido de ese memo de Alfred, aquella vitalidad apabullante no le dejaba estar quieto; ni a él ni a los de su alrededor por desgracia. Y por esa razón, allí estaban todos a las tres de la tarde, tostándose bajo el sol que no parecía dar tregua, medio deshidratados y algunos -como él- en proceso de convertirse en una langosta.

Se sacudió el pelo sin lograr el objetivo de deshacerse de toda la arena y después observó el panorama. Como era de esperar el único inmune a la fatiga era Alfred, que brincaba de un lado a otro con un balón de playa mientras que el pobre canadiense parecía al borde del colapso intentando seguir su ritmo.

Ludwig trataba de inmovilizar a Gilbert mientras le untaba de crema solar, un trabajo difícil teniendo a Veneciano a cuestas. Francis trataba de ligar con las camareras del chiringuito, y Romano le imitaba sin tanto éxito. Heracles vagaba a la deriva en una colchoneta mientras dormía, y el pobre japonés hacía sus mayores esfuerzos en el agua para conseguir alcanzarle. Y por último Antonio, comiendo una ensaimada justo a su lado, ajeno a todo.

¡Mierda de sitio! Él quería estar en su hotel, alejado del barullo de aquella panda de incivilizados que perturbaban su serenidad.

Se recostó sobre la toalla, por lo menos tenía una sombrilla del Carrefour que le protegía de aquel depredador que cada verano se cebaba con su piel. Si no podía divertirse en su hotel se echaría una siesta en la playa.

Unas gotas de agua retumbaron contra sus parpados haciendo de su despertar algo molesto, parpadeó un par de veces intentando enfocar con claridad, el sol ya se veía demasiado bajo. Giró su cara despacio para ver al causante de su trágico desvelo y… ¡Por Dios bendito qué demonios hacía el español!

Haber en sí la cosa tenía su lógica; una playa, gente en bañador. Bien, perfecto. Lo que le preocupaba era aquel roce sensual de la toalla friccionándose con la piel tostada del hispano.

Menuda. Espalda. Moreno.

Aquello no estaba en sus planes, de hecho estaba por jurar que el calor era un factor muy importante para que observara la espalda de Antonio como si llevara tres días sin comer y éste fuera un muesli. Y cuando ya sus ojos decidieron que aquella espalda surcada por la saliva del mar no era lo más trascendente, se posaron sobre aquel redondo y respingón culo… Oh, sí.

Arritmia cardiaca, una ambulancia por favor. Un joven inglés de unos veintitrés años convulsiona en la playa. Estado grave.

Debería ser legal ir desnudo, bueno que Antonio fuera desnudo. Sería un bien común desde luego.

Meneó la cabeza, el calor le estaba trastornando, había visto a hombres con menos ropa después de todo; "pero no con ese culo" vociferó una voz en su cabeza, y él asintió conforme.

 _-¿Y, y, y los demás Antonio?-_ Tartamudeó.

 _-Oh se han ido a buscar a Heracles.-_ comentó mientras miraba el mar, intentando divisar los cuerpos.

 _-¿Por qué no me han avisado?-_ Dijo ofuscado al verse en aquella situación. Estando solo podría hacer cualquier estupidez como, por ejemplo, meterle mano. Sí, definitivamente el sol le había fundido las neuronas.

 _-No sabes nadar.-_ Dijo el español como si fuera obvio _.- ¿Te incomoda quedarte a solas conmigo?_

Se sofocó con la sola mención de esa pregunta, Antonio solo le miraba con una sonrisa salvaje y picara, consiguiendo que se le erizara la piel.

 _-En absoluto.-_ contestó intentando mirar algo que no fuera aquel culo de perfil.- _simplemente es que_ _…_ _vas provocando._

Claro que iba provocando, así con ese culo, esa espalda, esos brazos, esa tableta de chocolate… Bien, ¿desde cuando era él un salido mental? Porque aquello no era sano en absoluto, estaba apunto de tener una erección delante de miles de personas, menores incluidos.

 _-¿Te estoy provocando?-_ Habló en un susurro el español ya de rodillas sobre la toalla de Arthur.- _A lo mejor es que te gusta lo que ves._

Y doce puntos para… ¡España! Por su gran puesta en escena y sus dotes adivinatorios, el orgullo patrio de Sandro Rey. Arthur tragó saliva y abrió un par de veces la boca para alegar algo, se veía sumamente avergonzado,- por lo menos el rojo de su mejillas no se distinguía, ventajas de ser inglés.- pero solo se atrevió a insultarle. Parecía que el español solo intentaba probarle, con aquellas miradas y aquellos movimientos sobre su toalla, ¡maldita fuera su estampa! Nunca mejor dicho.

 _-Tienes buen cuerpo, eso es todo.-_ Dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacía otro lado.

 _-¿Nada más?_

 _-Nada más._

 _-Vaya que pena…-_ Declaró en un tono meloso.

Antes de darse cuenta de la situación ya tenía al español a horcajadas sobre él, deslizando su lengua sobre sus labios, clavando sus colmillos en el mentón, jugueteando con él. Arthur ante aquella intromisión solo atinó a agarrarse de la zona más prominente y mejor hecha de la anatomía española-no fuera a ser que con esa efusividad de Antonio terminara desnucándose contra la arena, por supuesto-. Había que ser precavido pues bastante vergonzoso sería ya abandonar la playa con su pequeño "problemilla".


End file.
